


Benny's Favorite Holiday

by autumnwritesoccasionally



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Thanksgiving, insprired by The OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnwritesoccasionally/pseuds/autumnwritesoccasionally
Summary: “Put your hands up, slowly.” Benny approaches you like you’re an animal he doesn’t want to spook. “Y/N, put the cookbook down.”Your eyes narrow at him. You choose to ignore the snickering Will at the counter behind you. “Benny, I want to do a real Thanksgiving dinner! This is the first one where all of you guys have been able to come and I want. it. to. be. special.”
Relationships: William "Ironhead" Miller/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Benny's Favorite Holiday

“Put your hands up, slowly.” Benny approaches you like you’re an animal he doesn’t want to spook. “Y/N, put the cookbook down.”

Your eyes narrow at him. You choose to ignore the snickering Will at the counter behind you. “Benny, I want to do a real Thanksgiving dinner! This is the first one where all of you guys have been able to come and I want. it. to. be. special.”

“Take-out _is_ special! And not poisonous!”

“Are you saying my cooking is _poisonous_??”

Will clears his throat, diverting the conversation.

“You sure you want to do this, babe?” Will quietly asks. “It’s a lot of work…”

“I can handle it!”

“Don’t take this away from me, Y/N!” Benny is practically begging at this point. “Thanksgiving is my favorite holiday. I want to be overwhelmed with how much take-out is in front of me. I want to pass out at the table, DON’T DENY ME THIS RIGHT AS AN AMERICAN, Y/N.”

With a huff you turn to face Will. Pulling out the big guns, you look up at him with your sad puppy dog eyes. “It would mean a lot to me…”

You can see Will breaking down. He’s about to agree to help you when you hear a cabinet close behind you. Turning, you see Benny holding a bottle of Windex to the raw turkey sitting on the counter like he’s holding it hostage.

“Benjamin Miller!”

“I’ll do it. Right here. Right now.”

Will is almost shaking from trying to keep his laughter at bay. You turn and glare at him. “We seem to have a hostage situation, Ironhead.” Your voice is low, almost threatening. “I suggest you put together a rescue mission.” You set the cookbook down and walk out of the kitchen, leaving the Miller brothers to face off. You stop once your down the hall so you can hear them.

“Come on, man. Just let her cook. It won’t be that bad.”

“Bro.”

“We’ll help her.”

You sigh and walk back in the kitchen, taking Benny by surprise and grabbing the Windex while smacking him the back of his head as you brush past him. 

“Okay, boys. Let’s get this bird cooking.”


End file.
